


Deal With the Devil

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Rumbelle if you squint, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage





	Deal With the Devil

“What do you want?” The king stared at the frightening man before him, a sword gripped tight in his fist. They’d come together under a flag of truce and the monster was unarmed, but the king had no doubt that he was still a threat. Others had made that mistake before, he wasn’t going to be one of them.

“To make a deal.” The twisted man grinned and laughed, the broken mockery of a child’s and it chilled the king to the bone.

“I do not deal with the enemy,” the king spat. The black knight next to him made a small gesture and he relaxed, checking his tone.

“My, my, my," he said, clucking his tongue, "it’s a wonder you came at all then. Very well, be gone, I have no time to waste on you, I have better things to do.” The reek of carnage and death hung around the three, reminding the King why he’d agreed to meet in the first place. They were losing the war despite their superior numbers and this was the only way to protect the lives of his people. He had no other choice.

“What do you want?” he demanded between ground teeth for the second time.

“Oh, nothing much,” Rumpelstiltskin teased, steepling his fingers and pacing lightly, not at all affected by the death surrounding them.

“Do not mock me.” The king's patience for Rumpelstiltskin’s games was wearing thin. Though he was willing to fight on in defense of his kingdom, he desperately wanted peace. War was no way to live, to raise a family and he would do whatever it took to achieve the peace he so longed for. “Tell me what it is you desire Dark One.”

Rumpelstiltskin grinned, his head moving from side to side like a snake hypnotizing his prey.

“Why, the great leader of this army. I get him, and there is peace.”

“Never,” the King snarled with more venom than Rumpelstiltskin had expected. The black knight’s gloved hand caught his arm and the King turned on him. They spoke the King’s face changed and the anger in his shoulders deflated. 

He turned back to Rumpelstiltskin. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," he tittered, "I've just heard a great many things about him." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "Hear he's quite, mmm, talented, shall we say. All the ladies love him. Perhaps I want a companion." He wiggled his fingers and winked as the king snarled.

"And who would lie with a demon like you?" he spat. The hand on his arm squeezed until he calmed, speaking through his teeth.

“Deal.”

Rumpelstiltskin gave a giddy laugh, clapping his hands and grinning, his sharp teeth flashing in the sun.

The King pulled the dark knight closer, staring into the slit of the helmet.

“Please, don’t do this,” he whispered, agony in his every word. “The kingdom needs you.” The Dark One looked on curiously as the black knight laid a hand on the King’s cheek, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before turning to Rumpelstiltskin. The knight stepped forward, leaving the king behind and removed the dark helmet, a curtain of hair falling loose to frame soft features and angry blue eyes.

“Deal.”


End file.
